Take A Chance
by BalorxLove
Summary: Fergal Devitt meets the potential love of his life at the wedding of Pamela Martinez (Bayley) and Rami Sebei (Sami Zayn). One Shot that may become a story based on reviews!
1. Wedding Day

There was a slight breeze in the air as Leighton sat silently, awaiting the arrival of her cousin Pam and her new husband Rami. With her toes buried in the sand on the beautiful beach of Tampa, Florida, the small brunette looked around, taking in the scenery. She sat on a bench, looking out at the ocean as the rest of the wedding party shared stories of the newlywed couple.

The guests had been mingling for the last half an hour, waiting for the newlyweds to arrive for their reception. There were many tables set with white tablecloths and light purple and black centerpieces. The scene was something out of a dream, which is exactly how Pamela Martinez imagined her wedding when she and Leighton made plans many years ago at the age of 14. There was a dance floor and a small stage set along side of it. The head table for the wedding party was opposite the stage and the round tables for the various guests were scattered beyond that. The DJ was set up in the corner, many lights set surrounding the table the equipment was on. A disco ball hung above the dance floor, ready for the night of celebration.

Finally, Pam and Rami, better known as Sami Zayn, had arrived and immediately brought the wedding party together to make their entrance. The many couples were paired almost as soon as they saw the couple arrive in their white limo, except for Leighton and the man she had been paired with. Now that she stood waiting for him, she realized that after months of planning and weeks of preparations and rehearsal dinners, the ceremony this afternoon was the first time that she saw the man Pam swore would sweep Leighton off her feet.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, those dreamy blue eyes locked on hers, which only caused her to get even more lost in thought. "Are ye a'right?" The thickness of his accent pulled her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Thank you." She nodded her head, turning to follow the rest into the hallway that led to the reception hall.

The DJ spoke into the mic, introducing each pair in the wedding party. First, Rebecca Quin with Kevin Steen, followed by Ashley Fleihr with Matthew Polinsky, Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado with Eric Arndt, and Leah Van Dale with Bill Morrissey. Though Leighton knew them as Becky Lynch, Kevin Owens, Sasha Banks, Corey Graves, Charlotte, Enzo Amore, Carmella and Big Cass. She watched each couple make their way into the hall until the DJ spoke up once again.

"And introducing the Maid of Honor and the Best Man; Leighton Martinez and Fergal Devitt." The wedding attendees cheered as they did for each couple before them as the Irishman and the youngest Martinez crossed the dance floor with him spinning her before doing his signature pose with his arms in the air as they reached their designated spots.

"And finally, it is an honor and a privilege to introduce for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Rami Sebei!" The crowd cheered almost as loud as the fans would in the stand of any WWE event. Leighton couldn't help but smile as she watched how happy her cousin was, now in the middle of the dance floor for her first dance with her husband.

"May I escort ye t'our table, miss?" Fergal spoke softly with Leighton's hand still in his. This caused Leighton to turn her focus back to the attractive man beside her. With a simple nod, the two headed for the table.

After hours of drinking, dancing, many toasts and trips to the photo booth with Pam and her work friends, Leighton found herself watching Fergal as he spoke to a few wedding attendants. Maybe Pam was right. Maybe he would be good for her. Sure, they'd just met, but she had already spent most of the wedding with him. They talked, laughed, even danced together. In all the years she had been dating, she never clicked so well and so quick with anyone before. That should mean something right?

With a schedule as busy as his, she knew it was a long shot. At the very least the two could be friends. Finally making a decision, the brunette approached the Irishman, her hands nervously playing with the other. Before she could even speak, his attention was on her. The smile on his face immediately made everything seem so easy for Leighton.

"Hey. I was hoping we could exchange numbers? I've spent so much time with everyone else in the wedding party, except you. Figured we might as well make a friendship out of this, right?" Her own blue orbs locked on his, searching for any hint of disgust or potential interest. Without much time to read him, he held out his hand.

"May I see yer phone, love?" He asked with a chuckle before Leighton reached for the nonexistent pocket of her dress. "Oh.." The color of her cheeks rose in embarrassment only to be handed his phone.

"I've got ye covered." He licked his lips, watching as she took the iPhone from his hands, their fingertips meeting. Just that touch alone sent a shiver down the brunette's spine. She decided to pay it no attention, opening the contacts of his phone and adding her own number to it.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet the man my cousin speaks so highly about. You're her best friend you know?" Leighton brought her eyes back to him as she returned the phone to his already extended palm. "Is that so, Leigh? I may call ye that, yeah?" A nod was all he needed for the confirmation. "Twas an honor to meet such a beautiful woman. Dah pleasure is all mine." Fergal lifted her hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"Goodnight, Fergal. I hope to hear from you soon." With that, the two parted ways. Leighton said her goodbyes and met with her Uber driver to return to her hotel while Fergal finished the night with his closest friends.

Throughout the reception, Fergal couldn't get Leighton out of his head. He had heard so much about her from her cousin. So much that he eventually grew tiresome of it, that was until he finally met her. Pam had been right. Weddings can be magical. You get swept up by the emotions and outpouring of love. You may even find your true love. Fergal was sure that he had finally found the one he could share his life and love for wrestling with.


	2. Minor Set Back

"Shit "

That was Leighton's reaction as she stared at the television in her small California apartment. What she was seeing definitely did not look good. Fergal had been thrown into the barricade, but the way he held his arm after was something Leighton was now paying very close attention to. She did her best to remain positive that he was alright and just pulled a muscle or something that had caused minimal damage or pain.

It had been a few weeks since Rami and Pam had gotten married. Her new friends had been very busy with the draft that had recently happened with the splitting of WWE's brands. Their schedules had become far more busy than before. It made Leighton both proud and excited to see what was to come for the friends she had made on the best night of her cousin's life and quite possibly her own. She hadn't spoken to many of them, including Fergal. Fergal and Leighton had talked on the phone a few times and had facetimed before the very match she was watching on that very emotional night of August 20th.

As soon as the bell rang and he was announced the winner and new WWE Universal Champion, Leighton dialed Pam. She was impatient as she listened to the ringing until finally, she picked up.

"Holy moly! Did you see that?!" The Hugger yelled in excitement before Leighton could even utter a word.

"Yeah, I did..Do you think he's alright? He was holding his arm more than I would have liked." The nursing student spoke with sadness in her voice. The fact that he had won was something that would sit in the back of her mind until she knew he was alright.

"Oh! Wait, Leigh. Here." Pam's tone of voice changed and second later came a very familiar and beautiful voice in the place of hers.

"Shit..Hello?" Fergal spoke with a slight hiss.

"Go to the doc. We can talk later."

"A'right. I'm 'ready there, Leigh. Dis isn't good."

"Okay, go talk to them. I'll be right here. Call me later, if you're up for it. Congratulations, Fergie." With that, Leighton hung up and set her phone down on the couch. All she could do from California was hope and pray that he was going to be alright.

That was a month ago.

Leighton sat in class, her teacher going on and on about a future lecture she would have to sit through. If she didn't need this class in order to reach her nursing degree, she would have dropped it a long time ago. The teacher was so boring. He spoke with a monotone voice and almost always made the brunette want to pull her hair out. Thankfully for her, when she drowning him out, she could find the class notes on Blackboard, as if she never even toned him out.

Once upon a time, she didn't mind the class. Ever since she and Fergal had stopped talking, she didn't seem like herself. While her grades remained the same, she wasn't her usual happy self. She grew a short fuse and grew to become someone not many of her friends would want around. Not because she was a jerk, but because she was always off or sad. It was something her friends didn't know how to deal with.

One night, she had had enough of the silence from the Irishman who had so easily become her best friend those two months ago. When she walked into the door of her apartment, she sat on the couch and dialed his number.

After a few rings, there was an answer.

"Hi " His voice was soft, something she wasn't so used to hearing.

"Hi." Leighton gave back what she had gotten.

"I've been a right shitty friend to ya, Leigh. I haven't been myself an ya deserve the me ya know. Not dis. I've missed yer voice.."

How could she be mad at him after that?

"I've missed yours " She sighed. "Look. I know you're going through a hard time right now. I understand. We've given you space, but you can't keep doing this. You have too many people that care about you very worried. You can't push everyone away forever. You know better than I do that your mindset has a lot to do with your healing process. If you're going to be depressed and mope around, then your recovery will only take longer."

He was right and he knew it. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't push people away. 'Specially you. Yer my Balor Babe." He laughed softly, though the sadness was still present.

"I'm always a call away. You know that. And I will always be your Balor Babe." Just knowing he remembered a conversation they had late one night made her smile. The two had discussed that he wouldn't mind having a manager, as long as it was her. "Do you need anything? At all. I can come down and see you?" The words had left her mouth before she could even think.

"No, I wait. Ya want to come see me?" She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Jus' tought you had things goin' on."

"I've got school, but I can ask for the notes in advance and listen to the lectures online. Only for a week. I won't miss much."

"I'd like that." Fergal spoke in a tone that was far more familiar to the young Martinez. "When should I expect ya?"

"Two weeks. Three tops."

"A'right. I'll make sure to have the guest room ready to yer liking." Leighton laughed softly.

"You don't have to. Just being with you would be to my liking. Now, get some rest. We've got some serious Lego building to do as soon as I get there. Oh, and Ferg. Leighton 3:16 says, I'm gonna kiss your ass." With an immediate laugh from him, Leighton knew he took it the wrong way. "Don't be gross, Devitt. I'll talk to you soon. You've got this. You'll be back before you know it."

"Thank you, Babe." Normally, this would cause Leighton to blush, though she knew it was a simple reference to the nickname he had given her if she was ever his manager. "I know. Jus' hard to remember sometimes." With another laugh, he spoke softer, but this time he wasn't upset. "You said it, Martinez. You naughty thing."

"Goodnight, Fergal." Was all Leighton said before she hung up the phone and leaned back onto her couch, a long and very content sigh leaving her lips. She was going to see her best friend that she definitely had feelings for, but she refused to allow those feelings to get in the way of their friendship, especially now. She couldn't allow herself to fall for him while he was off the road. When he went back to work, it would only break her heart. Strictly friendship had to be something she focused on. 


End file.
